elite_netflixfandomcom-20200213-history
Guzmán
|image =Guzman Season 2.jpg |age =17 |gender = Male |eye_color = |hair_color = |birthday =April 5, 2002 |height = |status =Alive |occupation = Student at Las Encinas |education =Las Encinas |nickname = |family = Ventura Nunier (adoptive father) Laura (adoptive mother) Marina † (adoptive sister) |friends = Ander (formerly ?) Carla Samuel |romance(s) = Lucrecia (ex-lover) Nadia (in-love) |enemies =Nano (formerly) Christian Pablo Ruiz Polo (former best friend) |portrayer = Miguel Bernardeau |seasons =1, 2 |first_appearance = Bienvenidos |last_appearance =0 hours missing }}Guzmán Nunier Osuna is a character on the Netflix series Elite. He is a student attending Las Encinas along with his sister Marina. He is portrayed by Miguel Bernardeau. Biography Background Guzmán is the adopted son of wealthy businessman Ventura Nunier. His biological parents died ten years ago from drug overdoses. Guzmán attends Las Encinas, where Guzmán meets Lucrecia. While Lucrecia falls for him, Guzmán does not want anything serious, so the two become "fuck buddies". When Marina becomes infected with HIV, Guzmán is continuously supportive of his sister. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 When three new students arrive at Las Encinas from San Esteban secondary school, which has collapsed, Guzmán looks down on them and belittles Samuel, mocks Nadia, and becomes increasingly irritated towards Christian. However, when Nadia catches Guzmán and Lucrecia together in the school showers, the pair decide to see if Guzmán can seduce Nadia and expose her as a hypocrite. Although Guzmán goes along with it, his affection towards Nadia gradually becomes genuine. When given the chance to take advantage of Nadia while she is drugged, Guzmán refuses to go through with it. Feeling repentant, Guzmán apologizes to Nadia and even visits her parents to ask their forgiveness, but Nadia stops him and eventually decides to forgive him. His friendship with Nadia grows increasingly steady, much to Lucrecia and Yusef (Nadia's father)'s dismay. He confesses to Lu that he has fallen in love with Nadia, and she walks off in disbelief. After Yusef forbids Nadia from seeing Guzmán and from continuing her education at Las Encinas, he makes a deal with Yusef: He will end his friendship with Nadia so she can stay at Las Encinas. After Marina's death, he drunkenly tries to commit suicide by falling off of a building, but Lu saves his life and the two resume their relationship. |-|Season 2= Season 2 Throughout Season 2, Guzman struggles with his relationship with Lu and his feelings for Nadia. Eventually, he dumps Lu and hooks up with Nadia. He also mourns the loss of Marina and holds a lot of anger towards Samuel and Nano, until realizing that they aren't at fault- Polo is. Trivia * Nadia is the first girl he has ever fallen for. * He is the only character whose birthday has been celebrated onscreen. * Guzmán is adopted. His biological parents died of overdoses when Guzmán was six. * When Guzmán finds out that Pablo Ruiz infected Marina, he along with Ander beat him up. Appearances 'Season 1' * * * * * * * * 'Season 2' * * * * * * * * es:Guzmán Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Alive